


It's Gonna be a Long Night

by ObsidianRomance



Series: Drunk!Dean 'verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Drunk Dean, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Porn, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can screw Sam for hours when he's drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Gonna be a Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I do not own these characters. I am just using them for fun.  
>  **Author’s Note:** I got three more inches of snow which isn't really being snowed in...so this is a little drabble to add to my "Snowed in = Drunk!Dean" challenge.

Sam loves having Dean's dick slamming inside him and working him open.  
  
He does.  
  
Only, when Dean's drunk, he can fuck for hours. Hours. As in more than one. He can just keep going. Too dehydrated to come, too drunk to care.  
  
He's considerate at least. There is enough lube involved to drown Sam.  
  
And Sam loves it. He practically begs for it. He's got all this need and want pent up and can never figure out how to deal with it other than ruining bed sheets and becoming a sweaty mess of tangled limbs who don't know how to live without each other.  
  
But Sam is tired. After coming twice, hard enough to lose brain cells, he's having trouble finding a way to let Dean know enough is enough. Only, Dean flips Sam onto his belly, hoists his hips up, and keeps fucking. He swears to Sam he is close. That it's _so_ good. That he's never had anything better. Not even the night before where he swore the same thing.  
  
Dean's fingers grip tighter and he groans, filthy and sexy, right in Sam's ear. He keeps pounding and reaching places inside of Sam that are _tired_.  
  
"Dean," Sam whines with exhausted vocal cords.  
  
It takes a while for Dean to answer. He keeps making long drawn out thrusts and shivers. Suddenly, he rolls Sam over again, hiking both his knees over his shoulders. When he sides into Sam again, he lets out the prettiest moan Sam's heard in a while. His eyes are list blown, completely fucked out and obsessively enamored with his little brother. "Wha?" he asks like his brain is far, far away from intelligent conversation.  
  
As tired as Sam is, he can't do it. He can't stop his brother from having him. They have so few moments of _this_ that it would break his heart. Dean is covered in a film of sweat, chest heaving and muscles twitching.  
  
Dean's doing all the work anyway. Sam figures he could survive a while longer. Especially when Dean swivels his hips like that and hits his spot.  
  
"Nothin'," Sam says and kisses Dean, catching him off guard and throwing off his rhythm. "Nothin'. I was jus' wondering if you could get me off again. Make me come. Maybe we could come together. You know I like tha' - when you tell me how good it feels."  
  
Dean growls and looks like he's actually about to come right then and there. "Christ, Sammy." Licking his lips, he angles Sam's hips higher and goes to town. "You know I love coming inside you. Love the way your body practically sucks it from me. Wanna..." The rest of his words are lost to heavy breathing and moaning.  
  
Yeah, Sam is sore. Sam is tired. Sam is going to be hurting and hungover in the morning. But none of that matters. He's reeling from the fact that, yes, he is probably going to come again.  
  
And even if Dean does fuck him to death, looking up at Dean, he can think of worse ways to go.  
  



End file.
